


i never planned on you

by kisslikerealpeople



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Slowburn, Volleyball Dorks in Love, implied nd characters, like a slow burn but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisslikerealpeople/pseuds/kisslikerealpeople
Summary: secret santa gift!!!
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Koganegawa Kanji
Kudos: 6





	i never planned on you

It was the last day before break and the Date Tech team decided to end practice a little early so everyone could get in some quality time. A few brought snacks because God knew they were starving. 

The members were all huddled around a wheel in television, trying to make themselves comfortable on the otherwise unpleasantly cold gym floor. 

Koganegawa shoveled cookies into his mouth, accidentally making direct eye contact with Aone who had the same solemn expression as always. It cracked a little though and a grin was shown before Koganegawa’s attention was taken away. 

It had been brought to the television in front of him, a dated children’s movie playing. While charming, it was a bit ridiculous yet entertaining. 

Aone found a seat next to the go lucky boy and noticed a familiar droop in his teammate’s eyes. 

“You’re tired. You may rest your head if you’d like.” He barely had to finish his sentence before Koganegawa leaned his head onto the 2nd year’s shoulder. 

“I’ll wake you when it’s time to go, hm?”  
“Hm, thank you.” The words came out in a whisper, the air and them being the only two to hear it. 

Koganegawa tucked his head against Aone’s shoulder and hummed as he fell asleep. Warm breath and light snores escaping his lips, comforting the latter in a way. 

The 2nd year leaned against the wall of the gymnasium, adjusting ever so slightly careful not to wake the sleeping 1st year. A bit of stirring occurred before his eyes opened and Koganegawa sat himself up straight. 

“My apologies if I woke you.”

“It wasn’t you, don’t worry. I was just feeling a bit cold.” He nudged Aone and grinned when their eyes met, the taller returning one after a few seconds. 

“Still, my apologies that you were woken. You woke up in time to see the end of the film though. Suppose it doesn’t really matter since you slept through most of it though, hm?” Aone tried to joke, luckily landing it as Koganegawa began a little chuckle. 

The gymnasium lights soon flicked on and nearly blinded the team as they began standing from their positions on the floor. Koganegawa suddenly rushed to grab his things from the locker room, of course holding off on gathering his things till the last minute. 

All of the team had left until by the time he’d returned, Aone rested against the doorway with his in his pockets. The blond haired boy slid across the floor, nearly tripping over his own feet. 

Aone let out a small chuckle and motioned for the blond to follow him, Koganegawa trailing immediately after. 

The two walked in silence for a little, the only noise being the hum of engines and stalking of snow. Aone’s hand took Koganegawa into his as he picked up on the shivering boy beside him. 

“I hope this is alright. You just seemed very cold.” He stated, not flinching at his actions as their fingers intertwined. 

Koganegawa’s cheeks flushed but rested his hand comfortably in his teammate’s. This is just what friends do. Nothing odd, right? Why was his heart beating so fast suddenly? 

Silence fell again before Koganegawa halted to a stop and spoke “My house is just up the road, I’ll walk from here. You’d better get on the next bus home, Aone.” 

“Rest assured, I will. Have a nice break, I’ll see you,” Aone waved him off before disappearing off into the fading night. 

When Koganegawa got home that night all he could think about was his tall teammate. What were these bubbles in his chest? Butterflies invaded his abdomen as he fell back against his bed, starting up at the ceiling. 

After a few days of sitting in whatever he was feeling, Koganegawa decided to reach out and see if Aone was free to hang out. Maybe he’s just flustered over hanging out with an upperclassman? 

to: aone🏐

« hey man! i was wondering if u’d like to hang out tomorrow? i wanna practice my serves n u seem like the best fit :) »

He tapped into his messages, closing his eyes as he sent it and placing his phone face down as he went off to do something else. 

from: aone🏐 

« Sounds good to me. How about tomorrow in the park in the city? I believe they’ve got a good sized volleyball area. I’ll see you around 3pm if this works for you. » 

When Koganegawa returned back to his phone, the thought of his text had left him and he nearly spit when he read the message. 

to: aone🏐

« sounds good :) see u then »

The blond ran his hand through his hair, the little front strands standing tall and shimmied as he bounced his leg. Why was he so nervous? He wasn’t like this normally, at least he didn’t think he was. 

When the next day arrived and it was time to go to the park, Koganegawa was surprisingly calm despite his previous day’s anxieties. He was coming undone at the seams. So be it though. It’s a problem for later, he had to go practice with a friend. 

Aone was already at the park when Koganegawa wandered to the area they’d agreed to meet in, wearing a grin to greet the tall boy. 

“Have you gotten taller since I saw you?” He nudged his side and chuckled, earning a grin from the regularly emotionless face. There go the butterflies again. 

The white whites boy shook his head and motioned for the latter to begin their practice. There was a lot more little conversation than actual playing but it felt more natural. More natural to just engage for a few hours and get lost in each other’s company. 

The sun had long set before either of them noticed and were taken by surprise, until meeting the other’s eyes causing an eruption of laughter. 

“C’mon we should probably get going, you wanna come back to my house? I don’t want you freezing and the next bus I know going your way isn’t for a few hours.” 

“You’re very perceptive, Koganegawa. I’d enjoy accompanying you to your home. Will your parents mind?” 

“No, they’re out at dinner with some relatives. We’ve got some time to just chill,” the blond said before immediately grabbing his large friend’s hand and tugging. 

When he finally realized, his face heated up and he prayed the other wouldn’t see. Aone did though but in fear of embarrassing his friend, he stayed quiet until a conversation was started. 

“Too bad I didn’t meet you sooner, man. You’re very nice to be around, ya know that?” 

“Thank you, you’re quite nice to be in company with.” Aone replied before starting his own thread of thoughts aloud, “Why did you decide to talk to me though? Surely you were at least a bit concerned with my height on who I was.” 

“Oh no, I definitely was intimidated but I knew you weren’t some hyper masculine guy who would snap me like a twig. I could just...tell you’d be a good guy and look at you. You’re helping a friend in the cold when you could be hanging out in the warmth of your home.” 

It was Aone’s turn to get flustered, “Eheh..thank you. That wasn’t the response I thought I’d be getting. I appreciate it and your honesty.” 

“I’m full of surprises, Aone.” 

Koganegawa’s house was soon within their eyesight and the little conversation died off, still occupying Aone’s thoughts. The blond fiddled with his keys and quickly unlocked the door. 

An overwhelming scent of baked goods and warmth flooded Aone’s senses, wrapping him up. He gazed around the home, taking in the family oriented scene in front of him. 

The blond was gone from his sight when he snapped back to reality. His head waved around until the sound of laughter flooded his ears, being met with the other boy’s pupils from a distance. 

“C’mon you goof, come sit in the living room with me. We can watch a movie or something?” 

“I’d like that. Will you fall asleep again?” 

Koganegawa gasped and laughed again, “Hey! That was only once and for your information, now I’m gonna make sure I’m wide awake.” 

Aone entered the living room and took a seat next to the shorter boy, the white haired one immediately settling on the plush couch. Koganegawa leaned against his shoulder as they decided a movie to watch. 

The verdict was some terrible looking rom-com that seemed like it’d go on for eternity. There were a few laughs that filled the air though. Apparently it wasn’t as bad as it seemed. 

As the film continued, their bodies only seemed to grow closer and the warmth radiating within the blanket perched on them unable to distinguish between two heat sources. 

“Hey Aone?” 

“Hm?” 

“I, uh, I think I have a crush on you.” 

“Oh.” 

“It’s totally cool if you’re not into guys, I just don’t like keeping secrets! I hope we can still-'' rambling was cut off by Aone’s lips connecting with his. 

His eyes were wide at first but soon closed, molding himself into the white haired boy beside him. His hands wrapped around his neck and having a large hand caress his cheek. 

Aone was the first to pull away and adjusted his seating. “Sorry about that. I should’ve asked first.” 

“No, no - you don’t have to apologize. I, uh, really liked it.” 

“I’d be more worried if you didn’t and you kissed back,” he attempted to joke. 

Koganegawa cupped Aone’s face and chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek which caused a rush of blood to the other boy’s face. 

“Ooo, a blushy boy...how cute.” 

“I’m gonna destroy you in the next practice match.” 

“Heyyy, calm down, you wouldn’t hurt a fly.” 

He rested his head back on the large boy and interlocked their hands. Aone resting his head on top of his friend’s head. Was friend even the right word now? He wasn’t even sure. It’s a problem for later though. 

Aone basked in the warmth as they chatted and watched movies till his bus came. Koganegawa walked him to the door, reluctantly and squeezing his hands as they stood against the cold. 

“I’ll see you soon, okay? Feel free to text me and ‘bug’ me, as you’d say. Have a goodnight, my dove.” 

“See you soon, my knight!” Koganegawa chuckled with a lopsided grin before pressing a quick kiss to the tall boy’s face. 

“Don’t freeze, please.”

“How can I with your remaining warmth in my heart?” 

“You’re such a sap already, leave before you miss your bus, goof.”


End file.
